


stay a little longer

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos being a goddamn saint, Frottage, M/M, PWP, TK being an impatient baby, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Carlos comes over to keep TK company. They get to watching Westworld when TK starts to become antsy and bored. Of course he's gonna make things more interesting.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 311





	stay a little longer

TK didn’t really mean to get distracted. 

Carlos had come over while he was still recovering from his gunshot wound, more of a reason to see TK in the flesh rather than over FaceTime or text. He had gotten so excited about getting TK to watch Westworld that of course he had allowed it. 

They started out on the couch, sitting next to each other. TK had his legs crossed and arms loose at his side. Carlos had his arm around TK, thumb absently stroking his non wounded shoulder as they watched cowboy robots learn that they were robots. TK had never been good at sitting still for very long though. He usually got antsy after one episode of something but Carlos was so excited to show him that he forced himself to stay.

He kept shifting and mid-episode three Carlos turned to look at him. 

“Do you need to lay down?” Carlos asked and TK frowned. “Are your stitches bothering you? We can lay down if you want.”

“Oh, uh, no I’m fine.” TK shook his head and Carlos pursed his lips but didn’t push it. 

Beginning of episode four though Carlos let out a huff. “TK if you don’t stop moving around I might have to physically restrain you. Just--hang on.” 

Suddenly he was being maneuvered so that Carlos was spooning him on the couch and TK couldn’t help but let out a little sigh. It honestly did feel better laying down rather than sitting up. He wouldn’t admit it though. 

Carlos draped his arm across TK’s stomach and began to lightly stroke him with his thumb, something he had learned that Carlos liked to do, like it made them feel closer somehow. He wasn’t complaining though. He liked it and he found himself slowly losing interest in the show in front of him and instead focusing his entire attention on the way that Carlos’s body felt against him.

He shifted his hips back a little, playing at getting comfortable but really it was to grind his ass back into Carlos’s crotch. He smiled to himself as he felt the man’s cock twitch a bit at the feeling. He smiled even harder when Carlos’s grip on his stomach tightened for a moment before going back to absently stroking. 

“Oh this part is good, pay attention.” Carlos interrupted TK’s thoughts which were headed towards a very different path. He found himself looking back at the screen where Anthony Hopkins froze a robot without saying a single word. Honestly he wasn’t big into sci-fi type shows but he could get behind the whole cowboy theme, especially when he had his own cowboy spooning him. 

TK let out a noncommittal sound, showing Carlos he was still paying attention when really all he wanted to do was get Carlos worked up by pretending it was all an innocent misunderstanding. He shifted back again, rubbing hard against Carlos’s crotch which made the man jump and shift back. 

He didn’t want to get ahead of himself though so he went back to laying still, letting Carlos resume his stroking of his stomach. He could feel the sparks jump across his skin as Carlos kissed his shoulder absently before going back to watching. He closed his eyes as he felt Carlo’s hot breath against the back of his neck and his dick twitched to life again. He moved his hips back again and this time Carlos jumped a bit and he could feel the man getting hard under him. 

“Are you trying to do what I think you’re trying to do?” Carlos asked, breath making the hairs of his neck stand up.

“That depends,” TK smirked as he moved his hips back yet again. He got a sharp intake of breath from Carlos. He looked back over his shoulder. “What do you think I’m trying to do?”

Carlos gripped his stomach hard, bringing TK flush against his chest. “I think you’re trying to get me hard.” The words made TK’s cock jump again as he began to fill out. 

“Is it working?” TK asked, his voice low, TV well and thoroughly forgotten. 

This time, Carlos grinded into his ass and TK let out a low moan, head falling forward a bit as he felt the way Carlos was fully hard under him. “What do you think?”

“Baby…” TK whined, biting his lip. Carlos’s hand travelled down from his stomach to his cock that was also fully hard and he let out another whine when the man pressed into him, making sparks fly up from where the fingers were attempting to stroke him through his sweats. 

“I thought we said we were just going to watch TV today?” Carlos said in his ear, kissing along his neck that he bared. He let out a pant when he felt the man’s lips against the sensitive skin there. 

“Yeah well I got bored.” TK huffed out and he shivered when Carlos gave him a dark chuckle that vibrated in his chest. 

“Knew I shouldn’t trust you with spooning.” He let out a gasp when Carlos’s hand moved under his waistband and into his underwear. He jerked forward into the man’s hand. “You’re pretty dangerous Tyler.” 

“Ngh please Carlos.” TK whined again as he bucked into the hand that was now wrapped around his cock. His head was thrown back into Carlos’s shoulder and his eyes were closed, bottom lip securely between his teeth.

He let out a gasp when Carlos removed his hand. “You should watch this part.” He saw Carlos point to the screen where Maeve was having visions of men in hazmat suits. “It’s important for later.” Carlos bit into the crook of his neck which made his entire body jerk. 

“You’re evil you know that?” TK groaned in annoyance. He brought his hips back hard which made Carlos grunt. In retaliation Carlos’s hand came firmly on his hip. He grinned as he tried to grind his hips back again but Carlos held him in his spot. 

“That’s not going to work in your favor.” Carlos growled which made TK shiver again. “We’re going to finish this episode. Now pay attention.” 

TK pouted, attempting to grind back one more time but Carlos’s leverage was too much and so he sat there, dick hard as rock as he waited for the episode to be over. It was like torture but he knew it would be worth it. Carlos always made it worth it.

When the piano music came on at the end credits Carlos kissed TK’s neck and he melted into it, letting out a soft sigh. 

“You’re so impatient.” Carlos murmured against his neck. “It makes me want to take my time with you. Make you fall apart in my arms.”

TK let out a whimper at the words because holy fuck if that’s what Carlos had planned he was sure he would see the gates of heaven soon enough.

Carlos pulled up a bit on his shirt and let his fingers trace of TK’s exposed flesh. TK leaned into the touch, feeling his cock jump when Carlos began his descent downward, stroking against his hipbone and dipping under his elastic waistband once more. His hips automatically came back, making Carlos suck in a breath.

“Sorry sorry sorry,” TK chanted as he arched his head back and Carlos chuckled, kissing his neck again. 

“It’s okay.” The man murmured against his skin as he scraped his teeth, making TK hiss. He was grateful that he wasn’t expected to go out into public because he was sure Carlos was leaving his mark on his skin. 

He whimpered when Carlos pushed under the fabric and loosely wrapped his hand around TK’s cock. It wasn’t nearly enough pressure but even the barest friction made his eyes flutter closed as he jerked his hips forward into the grip. 

“Carlos.” He whispered, voice a wreck. He could feel the way Carlos’s hips were starting to rut against his ass. He could feel how hard the man was behind him. Westworld was still playing on the TV but neither of them were paying attention at this point. 

Carlos’s grip tightened more, thumb coming over his slit and TK let out a moan, arching his hips back. Carlos’s teeth were scraping all up and down his neck, the man’s breaths coming out in pants. 

“Look at us, about to cum in our pants like high schoolers. God you make me feel so good TK.” Carlos growled and TK let out a high keen as Carlos’s speed picked up. He could feel the way his legs were shaking on their own accord and his chest heaving. He almost couldn’t hear himself the way moans and pants and whispered words were escaping his mouth. He let out a loud groan when Carlos grinded particularly hard against his ass. 

“Carlos please.” He begged, hand attempting to come back to bury itself in Carlos’s curls but he let out a hiss of pain when his shoulder twinged against it so instead he gripped the pillow that had somehow come dislodged to his chest. He brought it to his mouth to bite down hard, gasps and sounds still escaping around the fabric. 

“I want to hear you.” Carlos panted harshly into his ear. “I want to hear my name on your lips when you cum.” 

TK released his jaw’s grip on the pillow but he still held on tight with his hands, needing something squeeze. He was so close. His eyes were squeezed shut. Everything felt white hot at this point and he knew he was about to fall over the edge.

“Come on Tyler. Come on baby.” Carlos said into his ear, breath hot against his skin, voice practically wrecked. He could still feel the way Carlos was grinding into him and that combined with the friction was it. He made a strangled shout that was something akin to Carlos’s name as he came hard, jerking hard up into Carlos’s hand. The man worked him through it until TK hissed when the friction got to be too much. 

He felt Carlos rut up against him one, two, three more times and then he was coming hard too, entire body jerking with aftershocks. TK’s breath came out in pants and he let out a sigh as he became practically boneless against the man. Carlos’s hand came out of TK’s sweats and underwear and he brought his hand to TK’s mouth. He pushed his fingers inside and TK closed his eyes as he swirled his tongue around the man’s fingers, making Carlos groan.

“God you’re so sexy.” Carlos sighed, kissing his neck once more when he took his fingers back. 

“Not so bad yourself cowboy.” TK said in a breathless voice and a breathy laughed escaped him. “Definitely not what I intended, but I’m happy with the results.”

“Don’t lie, you knew you wanted this to happen.” Carlos chuckled and TK grinned. He shifted onto his other side so that they were face to face. Carlos’s cheeks were pinkened and his lips were swollen, looking like the man had bitten them. He reached up to run his fingers across the man’s jawline and he kissed Carlos softly. 

“Yeah okay I knew this would happen.” TK grinned. He looked down at where Carlos’s pants were stained and then back up. “Looks like someone might need to borrow some clothes.” 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not just going to take off said clothes again later.” It was Carlos’s turn to smirk which only made TK shiver despite his best efforts. That made Carlos laugh and he kissed TK. “You are insatiable.” 

“What can I say, I get bored easily.” TK shrugged slightly before grinning. “Good thing I have a good distraction.”

Carlos hummed and shook his head with a soft laugh. “Turn around again you jerk, you’re gonna hurt your stitches.” 

TK rolled his eyes but did just that, letting himself settle against Carlos’s front once more. 

“We’re gonna have to start this episode from the beginning.” Carlos said and TK just shook his head and chuckled but didn’t protest. He supposed he could get into Westworld if this is what he got out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, hello this is my first tarlos fic so of course I had to add the SEVERELY lacking smut fics for these two. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
